youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AK47908/October 26th 2014
Scrolling through this wiki on my freetime and I see this. "I'm sitting in chat and idly reading this, sort of skimming each chapter and laughing at how I had two characters talking in one paragraph or used the wrong form of "your". And then I felt like all these memories broke through my mind and it all came rushing back to me. Spending every single night on chat with Skye And Nikki until 11 o' clock. I remember how tired I'd get, even nodding off between messages, but I'd never be the first one to leave because I was enjoying myself too much. I remember, getting home from school and immediately rushing to YWC to check for any new chapters. I remember typing out each chapter, always planning stuff out, and the second I would hit "edit" they'd all disappear and my imagination would take over. I remember writing this final chapter, and thinking... "What Now?" And that was about a year or two ago, I can't even remember. And I have all these stories. There's all this amazing writing on this wikia and I've made so many amazing friends. It's Thanksgiving, (Should this be a blog instead of a comment?) and I'm wondering what I'm most thankful for. Sure I'm thankful for the usual stuff, my friends my family, my cat. But when I think about what has meant the most to me and made the most difference, It's here. Here where I took my first step into writing, where I know I have friends, Where all of my addled thoughts just sort of straighten out into perfect sense, where Sev became more than a character in a machinima, he became part of who I am. This wikia. Will always be a part of me. And that's what I'm the most thankful for. Thank you." -Sev Looking through that, I thought back which brought back some good memories. On weekdays I would wake up early in the morning, like 5:30 in the morning sometimes earlier, just to get on chat and to read the new story that was posted after I went to bed last night, and once I would get home I would get on my computer and go on chat or write. Weekends I woke up at the same time, and did the same thing except that I didn't have school. Well, I was that one annoying kid/littlebrother of the wiki. And I always wanted to hang with Nikki and Skye and Sev, and I always just wanted to be with them, and to be like them because I really wanted to be a good writer, and damn they were good. In my mind i've read better stories on here then I have seen published stories. My writing isn't that great, it's short, not detailed as much as it should be, and my grammar (atleast then, maybe a bit now) was pretty awful and I just never noticed it. I always wanted to be a great writer, and be able to paint pictures into people's minds of an epic battle scene, or a sad death scene, but I just never knew how. Me and skye always talked, first we would sometimes stay up late on chat (On those days when Sev and Nikki wern't on) and just..chat or talk about stories, then we skyped, we did that a lot, and now that this wiki is in the past we only email, and she made a big influence in my life, everyone on this wiki did, and I love you all for that. The reason I wrote this? Thats a fantastic question, I don't know, i'm just a random person. -AK Category:Blog posts